greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion
is the fifth episode of the sixth season and the 107th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The residents of Seattle Grace and Mercy West vie for surgeries and their careers as day one of the hospital merger begins. Meanwhile, Arizona stands by an enraged Callie when her father, Mr. Torres, employs a priest to help convince her to date men, and Izzie experiences the brunt of her new surgical competition. Full Summary Cristina is drinking coffee, watching workmen replacing the Seattle Grace Hospital sign with a Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital one. A doctor dressed in orange scrubs almost runs into her on his way in. Meredith's voice over talks about how sickness invades your body and duplicates. The doctor holds Alex's elevator doors, after which he gets on with a friend of his, who's also wearing orange scrubs. A group of four doctors wearing orange scrubs walk by Meredith's room, with Meredith watching them. Izzie is in the locker room, crowded with doctors in orange scrubs. One of them, Reed Adamson, puts her stuff in George's old cubby. Izzie asks her to use another one, as they keep it empty for a reason, but Reed is not planning on doing that. Izzie demands it, now quite aggressively. "Great, I get the crazy one next to me," Reed tells her friend. Izzie asks if she wants to fight as Alex walks in, just in time to pull a struggling Izzie away from Reed, who smiles amused. Izzie, Alex, Lexie, and Cristina are watching the Mercy West doctors spread in the lobby, which the voice over compares to infection invaders taking over your body. Izzie is still mad that they took George's cubby. The residents have gathered in Meredith's room, discussing the new doctors. Meredith heard from the nurses that the hospital ran out of blue scrubs, which is why the Mercy West doctors are still wearing the orange ones. The second year resident are really pessimistic about the merger, and Cristina as well thinks it's over now that the new doctors have arrived. Meredith gives them an inspirational speech, quoting a Sigourney Weaver movie. Meredith tells them that this is their hospital, and they should hold it with their last, gasping breath. She urges them all to go back to work. All but Cristina leave. Cristina doesn't know what she's fighting for. For surgeries, Meredith says, in order not to be out of practice when there finally will be a cardio god again. Derek and Owen are in the ER, which is crowded now that the Mercy West ER closed down. Callie, now an attending, comes over too. Derek and Callie move to their patients as the residents arrive in the ER too. Owen tells them to help out wherever they can, but Jackson, a Mercy West doctor, says that they had a zone system at Mercy West. A nurse puts a patient in your space, you know it's your patient. Cristina mocks this system, but Owen wants to give it a try, allowing the Mercy West doctors to make up zones. Alex catches up with the Chief. He knows that there are still cuts to be made at resident level, so he wants the Chief to keep in mind that Izzie is still recovering. She needs her job. Richard simply states he has two hospitals to run and walks off. A Mercy West doctor tells Izzie his friend should've left the cubby empty, explaining they're all on edge today. He introduces himself as Charles Percy. She ignores him, but after he tells her a story about how he completely ignored his family for weeks, she tells her his name. He asks her if she happens to know the code to the research library, but she doesn't want to give it. It took her two years to get it and she needs every advantage that she can get. Callie is working in the ER. Bailey asks her if the gentleman from the waiting room who could possibly could be her father has found her yet. Callie peeks into the waiting room and sees her father. She enters the room and asks him what she's doing here. He came to see her. Every Sunday, they used to call each other and talk about all of her crazy adventures, even when she was in trouble. And then they worked it out, like they always do. She hugs him and says she's sorry things got so... She then sees a priest smiling at her from another seat and recognizes him as Father Kevin. He greets her and she understands what they are here for. She backs away and yells that you can't pray away the gay. While Arizona is looking for supplies, Callie is frustratedly telling her what happened. Arizona asks her if she's done yet in a non-interested manner. Callie is surprised because she finds it abhorrent that her father wants to disinfect Arizona from her life. Arizona does too, but she suggests Callie talk to her father. Callie says that if her father wants to throw away their relationship after 30 years, that's his decision. Arizona reminds Callie that her father didn't do anything: she is the one who changed the game. Callie asks Arizona if she didn't expect a little understanding from her parents when she came out. Arizona replies that it wasn't news to her mother when she brought home someone who was named Joanne. However, Callie's been only dating men in her life, so she's the one who changed the game. It might help to sit down with her father, talk, and just give him some room to be shocked. Callie hates Arizona now. "Because I'm right. And I'm awesome," Arizona says. April, another Mercy West resident, thanks Lexie for being her tourguide through all this first day madness, but Lexie didn't have a choice because they both got assigned zone 5. Lexie understands the first day can be scary. April replies that the psycho-intern cabal chopping out each other's organs must've been really scary. They walk up to their patient, who's handcuffed to the bed. Billy's a burglar and the guy whose house he broke into beat the crap out of him with a golf club. Billy says he doesn't need the cop, but April wants to keep the cop. While Lexie examines Billy, April notes stuff in a small notebook. By the way, Lexie says, it was only an appendix, not a psycho-cabal. Good to know, April says. Izzie, Bailey, and Charles enter Sarah's room. Sarah's on the phone with her sister and her children, and they all want the doctors to tell them it's a good kidney. "It's a good kidney," the doctors say in choir. Sarah hangs up the phone and Izzie presents the case. Bailey asks a teaching question, which Charles replies to, while the blue scrubbed doctors raise their hands. Charles finds this amusing. A paramedic brings in Frank Newsbaum, with stab wounds to the groin. Cristina grabs the chart out of Jackson's hands while Don, another patient, yells that Frank touched his little girl. Frank blames Don, who came at him with a carving knife. Don was just gesturing, it was Frank who ran into the knife. Cristina tends to the wound and keeps on rejecting Jackson, who wants to help out. Meanwhile, Frank tells Don that he didn't just have a sexual encounter with Jeanie; he loves her. Don wants to attack Frank again, but Jackson body blocks him, while Cristina manages to stop the bleeding. Alex finds Reed treating a patient in his zone and wants her to back off, but she takes on the case anyway. They don't really pay attention to the man and his daughter's story because they keep bickering. Alex then decides to take the man's chart with him. Reed will add the information later then. "If you can find it," he says as he walks off. Izzie is showing around Charles. They arrive at the lab and the lab tech asks her how the IL-2 is going, making Charles realize what's going on with her. She's stable for now, she says. He's surprised why she isn't telling people, because the fact that she's back at work makes her a superwoman. She calls to stop with the fake flattery, but he then tells her something deeply personal about him. He's madly in love with Reed while she doesn't even know he's alive. This makes Izzie like him and she decides to give him the code to the research library. Missy Grant from HR gives Richard a speech that they want him to use when firing staff. He claims he doesn't need a speech, nor an HR chaperone. However, Missy informs that Megan Mostow, whom Richard fired through an e-mail, is suing the hospital for wrongful termination, claiming she was fired because of her pregnancy. So, he can't deviate from the speech. Lexie is interpreting Billy's scans in front of Derek and April. Derek assures Billy he'll walk again and Lexie proposes a solution. April remarks she may be out of her league here, but Derek says they're all out of the league of having a photographic memory. However, April utters that she thought that an approach using screws was a good idea, but maybe not then. Derek takes a look at the scans and decides to go with April's idea. He tells them to get Billy into pre-op. A worried Jeanie runs into the ER, looking for Frank. She kisses him, until her father hears her and pulls the curtain aside. He yells at Frank to get off his daughter, but since they don't move, he grabs a hammer from a tray and runs towards Frank's bed. Cristina calls for security, but Jackson manages to tackle the guy, keeping him down until security arrives. Owen compliments his work and everyone in the ER except Cristina applauses for him. Owen and Jackson talk about Jackson having played football in college. Frank asks Cristina to bring Jackson over later, so he can thank him for saving his life. Cristina says she saved his life, and still saving it. Reed finds Alex. He paged her to tell her that he ran a CT on their patient. The guy has an adrenal mass and Alex shows her the scans. Reed was waiting until she got the lab results before taking a CT, but Alex smirks, making her realize he stole her lab results. He's only thinking about the surgery that got him. Leslie, the patient's daughter, comes out of the room. Her dad is pretty upset and he would like Alex to answer some questions. Alex shortly replies he'll be there in a minute. He takes back the scans from Reed and walks off. While moving Billy to pre-op, Lexie walks past Derek and April discussing the course of treatment. Billy tells Lexie she's gotta fight back at some point. He advises her to find April's open window, an undefended weak spot. That's how he manages to break into people's houses. Besides, he thinks it's not a crime to do what April's doing to her, which is making Lexie look like an idiot. Derek joins Meredith in the room and closes the blinds. She keeps asking him about the Mercy West residents and how their people are doing out there, especially Cristina now that she's cardio depressed. She and Cristina are in a dark and twisty place. He kisses her. Alex comes into his patient's room, where Owen tells him he missed his patient's neurological symptoms. Luckily, Reed did notice them, and she correctly diagnosed a carotid stenosis, which has to be operated on. Owen tells Leslie that the adrenal tumor will be operated on later. He knows it's a lot to digest, but Reed will help them. As Owen leaves the room, Alex brings to his attention that Mr. Goldman actually is his patient as he found the tumor. Owen says Alex can scrub in when they operate on the tumor, but now he has to help Reed prep the patient for the carotid stenosis surgery. As Owen's gone, Alex says Reed didn't put the neurological symptoms in the chart. She acts like she's suprised she forgot and walks off, her reaction being noted by Leslie. Callie and her father are in a conference room with Father Kevin. She says she understands it's a big adjustment for him to make, but that said, he shoud've adjusted by now. He's supposed to love her, no matter what. He loves her with all her heart, but he's scared for her as being gay means an eternity in hell. She thought he was going to apologize, but he can't do that as he doesn't know what happened or where he went wrong. He starts quoting the Bible at her, but she raises her voice and quotes back. She yells Jesus would be ashamed of him for turning his back on her and she storms out. Lexie informs Billy he may end up with severe weakness in the legs. He jokes he carries out the stuff with arms. He's confident they'll fix him up just fine. He then gives Lexie a present: April's little notebook. It's her open window. Lexie doesn't want it. He starts reading from the book, which is all about April complimenting herself, and, Billy's favorite, the fact that no one can tell it's plastic surgery. As April comes into the room asking if she's seen her notebook, Lexie hides it and says she didn't. "So much for that photographic memory," April replies and leaves. Cristina, Lexie and Alex sit down in the cafeteria. While Lexie is reading the notebook, they discuss the story of Jackson and the maniac with the hammer, which is going all around the hospital. Lexie informs them about the notebook. She thinks the negative spirit of the Mercy Westers is gonna bring down the entire hospital. Izzie comes over carrying two coffees. She's actually fond of her Mercy West guy, which is why she's gonna bring him coffee. While they admit feeling threatened, they notice the Mercy Westers are not in the cafeteria, meaning they're still working. They rush off, back to their patients. Cristina arrives in the ER, finding Jackson and Owen tending to her patient. Jackson's discovered a complication. They're going to do an angio to confirm his diagnosis and if he's right, he gets to scrub in. Cristina objects he's her patient, but Owen replies Jackson was there while she wasn't. She calls Owen back to her and calls him out for his actions. He says it's only one surgery, only adding to her surgery depression. Charles is bragging to Reed and April about how Izzie is like his own surgical bitch. April then brings to his attention that Izzie's standing nearby, having overheard everything. She drops the cup of coffee all over his shoes and walks off. Arizona meets a crying Callie in a lounge. Callie says she can now go on with her life, stopping to entertain thoughts of actually getting back together with her family. She claims she doesn't need a father, not one who won't accept her. Arizona comforts her as she breaks down. Alex is checking on Mr. Goldman. He appears to be good, until he starts saying random crap. Reed comes in and Alex tells her they're going to have to hold off on the OR as the patient just showed expressive aphasia, which means it's the left side of the brain, while she said it was the right side. She brings up 5% of the people have Broca's area on the right side. He suspects it may a brain met from the tumor, but she thinks he only thinks that because he diagnosed the tumor. "Enough!" Leslie suddenly yells. She calls their behavior disgusting, taking pleasure when the other one screwed up. This is her father they're talking about, and their job should be to heal people. They apologize and promise to run tests. Izzie is in her room with Sarah, the kidney patient. Charles appears in the doorway. He picked up her labs and proposes to take care of the dialysis, but she doesn't need no surgical bitch. Charles says that wasn't personal. Outside of work, you can be friends, but inside, it's a whole different story. At least it was that way at Mercy West. Izzie says that's not the way it is here. Here, they support one another and have each other's backs. They throw themselves in front of busses to save the lives of complete strangers. She says they will never measure up to the people that they've lost. She walks back into the room while still being angry and starts instructing a tech for the dialysis. Meredith's watching a movie as Cristina walks into her room. She sits down and starts crying. Meredith throws her a box of tissues and asks to tell her what's happened. Nothing is happening to her, Cristina says. She doesn't know what she's doing, chasing after surgeries she doesn't even care about. It's been an extremely long time since she's held a heart in her hands, and felt that rush, that high, that comes with it. She misses Burke all day. Not the relationship, but every day when he was here, she held hearts and she got picked, not because of some favoritism but because it was right. And she learned a lot with him. She felt seen, and now she spends her entire day fighting. She doesn't want to do it anywhere. Meredith instructs her to come lie in the bed with here. While comforting her person, she and Cristina continue to watch the movie. April, Derek, and Lexie are on their way to the OR. April prepped everything, even though Lexie was supposed to do that. April just wanted everything to be perfect for Shepherd. Shepherd smilingly says that April's already making his life easier on her first day here. Lexie affirms this with a fake smile and mentions some things April wrote about herself in her notebook. While Derek goes to scrub in, Lexie says she can tell the plastic surgery on her nose. April stumbles she needs a moment and walks off, starting to cry, making Lexie feel guilty. Alex and Reed are looking at Mr. Goldman's scans. He has a brain bleed, which explains everything. Alex wants to go tell neuro, but Reed says she will do that. He acts like he gives in and tells her to go talk to Dr. Robbins, the head of neuro. He walks off. Reed suspects Robbins is not really the head of neuro, which a lab tech confirms. She rushes off after him. Izzie's patient is crashing. Charles is helping out. She takes over and asks him what he did. He didn't do anything. Izzie was with Sarah last. He already paged Bailey. She shocks Sarah, bringing back her rhythm. Arizona joins Callie's father in the hospital lobby. He says he doesn't know her well enough to talk about Callie, so they're not gonna do that. Arizona says she was named for a battleship, the U.S.S. Arizona. Her grandfather was serving on it when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor and he saved 19 men before he drowned. Pretty much everything her father did in his life was to honor that sacrifice. She was raised to be a good man in a storm, raised to love her country and her family, to protect the things she loves. When her father, Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps, found out she was a lesbian, he had only question. She was prepared for "How fast can you get the hell out of my house?", but instead, he asked her if she still was who he raised her to be. Her father believes in country the way that Carlos believes in God. Daniel Robbins is not a man who bends, but he bent for her because she's his daughter. Arizona is a good man in a storm. She loves his daughter and she protects the things she loves. Callie doesn't need protection, because she is strong and caring and honorable, and who Carlos raised her to be. Having finished her speech, Arizona walks off to give him some time. Bailey leaves Sarah's room. Sarah is barely hanging on. Bailey heard from Charles that Izzie was in charge of the dialysis and that she was pretty upset with him. Her mental state may have clouded her judgment and it may have made her a less competent doctor, which may have led to her reading the labs wrong, or not read them at all, because Izzie gave the tech wrong orders. The dialysis sucked all the potassium out of Sarah's body, stopping her heart. She's alive, but not getting her kidney after three years of waiting. And if they don't find her another one in the next three days, Sarah will die and Izzie will have killed her. Izzie gasps. Lexie and Derek are checking up on Billy. He will only be able to get back to 70% of his motor function, which is good, considering his injuries. Derek leaves. Lexie shows him the notebook. She noticed there were splotches all over the page. They're tears. April was crying when she wrote this stuff. She was scared and these stupid little sayings made her feel better. This is her comfort, which they stole from her. They took things from people, only leaving them at 70%. Bailey's delivering the bad news to Sarah. She's really sorry. She promises she's going to make this right. At that moment, Sarah's phone rings. It's her sister. She doesn't know what to tell her. Izzie is listening to them from outside the room. She gets a page. Lexie finds April in the locker room and gives her back her notebook. She understands it must be hard being the new people. Lexie doesn't like her, but what she admits that what she did was over the line. Izzie comes into Richard's office. He introduces her to Missy Grant from Human Resources, making her realize she's getting fired. She yells that firing her for having cancer must be "five kinds of illegal", but it's not about the cancer. It's about Sarah Freemont. She admits she made a mistake, but doctors do that in this hospital every day. He even let her come back after she cut an LVAD wire. He says that was a different era, and times have changed. Hunt and Shepherd had questions about her stamina and emotional stability and Karev has questions about... She interrupts him, shocked that Alex has said something to him about her. Missy reminds Webber to stick to the speech she gave him. He says that in the wake of the merger, the needs of the hospital have changed. While performance is evaluated, the largest considerations are budgetary. There's simply no room on staff. She begs him not to do this to her, as she has nothing left but her job. Carlos meets up with his daughter, who wants to ignore him, saying she'll see him in hell. He stops her and says he has to catch her. Her whole life, she's been on a bridge. She doesn't walk on it either, she climbs on the railing, ready to leap. When that happens, he has to be there to catch her. It's his job. If this thing with Arizona works it, he wonders if she's willing to give her mother the pleasure of a wedding. If Arizona wants to, she's up for it. She also would imagine there will be kids when the time's right. Callie states Arizona makes her very happy. They hug and she tells him she loves him. Carlos wants to know if she's a vegetarian, because he doesn't know how much more he can take. She smilingly says Arizona is not a vegetarian and they hug again. Carlos smiles and says he feels very old now. Reed, Charles, April, and Jackson are standing where the Seattle Grace residents stood this morning. While Meredith's voice over says you can live with an infection and hope it'll go away one day, it's clear in the lobby that the staffs of the two merged hospitals have learned together. Alex comes into the locker room, finding a letter in his locker. He reads it and has a shocked expression. Meredith and Cristina are still watching old movies in Meredith's room. Alex appears in the doorway, holding the letter. Meredith asks him for a full report of what happened today, but he tells them something else. Izzie left him. She left him a note to tell him. He doesn't know if she's coming back. While he's clearly getting emotional, Meredith urges Cristina to go hug Alex, but she doesn't do it as he doesn't seem to be up for it. Meanwhile, Meredith's voice over says you can also give up fighting the infection and let it kill you. Cast 6x05MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 6x05CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 6x05IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 6x05AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 6x05MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 6x05RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 6x05CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 6x05LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 6x05OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 6x05ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 6x05DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 6x05CharlesPercy.png|Charles Percy 6x05Don.png|Don 6x05AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 6x05SarahFreemont.png|Sarah Freemont 6x05FrankNewsbaum.png|Frank Newsbaum 6x05BillySheeshan.png|Billy Sheehan 6x05Ryan.png|Intern Ryan 6x05LeslieGoldman.png|Leslie Goldman 6x05JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 6x05ReedAdamson.png|Reed Adamson 6x05FatherKevin.png|Father Kevin 6x05MissyGrant.png|Missy Grant 6x05CarlosTorres.png|Carlos Torres 6x05Jeanie.png|Jeanie and Frank Newsbaum 6x05SteveMostow.png|Steve Mostow 6x05GraciellaGuzman.png|Graciella Guzman 6x05ParamedicRay.png|Paramedic Ray Sutera 6x05MichaelGoldman.png|Michael Goldman 6x05LabTech.png|Lab Tech Jeffrey Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan (credit only) *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Robert Baker as Dr. Charles Percy *David Bowe as Don *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Alexie Gilmore as Sarah Freemont *Jack Gwaltney as Frank Newsbaum *J.P. Pitoc as Billy Sheehan *Brandon Scott as Dr. Ryan Spalding *Kathleen Wilhoite as Leslie Goldman *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Nora Zehetner as Dr. Reed Adamson *Bruce French as Father Kevin *Freda Foh Shen as Missy Grant *Héctor Elizondo as Carlos Torres Co-Starring *Chelsea Ricketts as Jeanie *Mark Saul as Intern Steve *Gloria Garayua as Intern Graciella *Ray Ford as Paramedic Ray *Frank Ertl as Michael *John O'Brien as Lab Tech Medical Notes Billy Sheehan *'Diagnosis:' **Contusions **Ecchymosis **Burst fracture at T-12 *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **April Kepner (surgical resident) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Transpedicle screws with posterior approach Billy broke into someone's house and was attacked with a golf club. Scans showed a burst fracture at T-12. Derek planned to put in transpedicle screws to stabilize his back. He had the surgery and was told he'd have about 70% function left. Sarah Freemont *'Diagnosis:' **End-stage renal disease **Seizure **Torsades *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Izzie Stevens (surgical resident) **Charles Percy (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Dialysis Sarah, 27, was in end-stage renal disease. She was on dialysis, but was down to her last access site. A kidney had become available for transplant. However, Izzie misread her lab report and put her in a zero K bath, which leeched all the potassium out of her body. She had a seizure and torsades. She was left alive, but not able to receive her kidney. Frank Newsbaum *'Diagnosis:' **Stab wounds **Pseudoanyeursm *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Stitches **Surgery Frank, 42, came into the ER with stab wounds. Cristina stitched up a bleeder in the ER. Jackson later diagnosed a pseudoaneurysm, so he was taken into surgery. Don *'Diagnosis:' **Lacerated palm *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Don had a lacerated palm from when he stabbed Frank Nusbaum. Jackson stitched it up. Michael Goldman *'Diagnosis:' **Adrenal mass **Carotid stenosis **Expressive aphasia **Subdural hematoma *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) **Reed Adamson (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Carotid endarterectomy **Tumor resection Michael came into the ER with stomach pain. A CT revealed an adrenal mass. He also had carotid stenosis, so that needed to be fixed first. Before he could be taken in, he had expressive aphasia. Alex suspected a brain met from the tumor, but Reed wasn't convinced. An MRI revealed a subdural hematoma. Music "Clap (See the Stars)" - The Myrmidons "I Want You Now" - Traildriver "Your Ghost" - Greg Laswell Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Invasion, originally sung by Eisley. *This episode scored 13.79 million viewers. *Filming for this episode took place around August 31, 2009. *Richard mentioned in a staff meeting in the previous episode that the Mercy West staff would arrive in three days, so there's a three day gap in between this episode and the previous one. *This episode segues into the Private Practice episode Right Here, Right Now. *This episode marks the last episode in which Izzie Stevens is part of the hospital's staff, and thus the last time she's seen in scrubs. *The idea of the priest tagging along to pray away the gay was made up by Shonda. *Mark Wilding originally wrote that Carlos Torres quoted the Bible from the top of his head, but Héctor Elizondo found it more fitting for his character that he used index cards. Gallery Episode Stills 6x05-1.jpg 6x05-2.jpg 6x05-3.jpg 6x05-4.jpg 6x05-5.jpg 6x05-6.jpg 6x05-7.jpg 6x05-8.jpg 6x05-9.jpg 6x05-10.jpg 6x05-11.jpg 6x05-12.jpg Quotes :Arizona: Most people think that I was named for the state, but it's not true, I was named for a battle ship. The U.S.S. Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved nineteen men before he drowned. Pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice. I was raised to be a good man in a storm. Raised to love my country. Love my family. Protect the things I love. When my father, Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps, heard that I was a lesbian he said he only had one question. I was prepared for "How fast can you get the hell out of my house?" But instead, it was "Are you still who I raised you to be?" My father believes in country the way that you believe in God. And my father is not a man who bends, but he bent for me because I am his daughter. I'm a good man in a storm. I love your daughter. And I protect the things I love. Not that I need too, she doesn't need it. She's strong, and caring, and honorable. And she's who you raised her to be. ---- :Richard: This is Missy Grant from Human Resources. :Izzie: You're kidding me. You're firing me? :Richard: Stevens... :Izzie: You can't do that. You can't fire me for having cancer. I'm pretty sure that that's five kinds of illegal. :Richard: This is not about the cancer. :Izzie: It's about the kidney patient? I made a mistake. But doctors make mistakes in this hospital every day! :Richard: Yes, but when there's... :Izzie: You let me come back after I cut an L-VAD wire! :Richard: That was a different era. Times have changed. Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Hunt had concerns about your stamina and emotional stability. And Dr. Karev has questions about... :Izzie: Alex? Alex said something to you? :Missy: Dr. Webber. :Richard: In the wake of the merger with Mercy West, the needs of the hospital have changed. While performance is evaluated, the largest considerations are budgetary. There was simply no room on the staff. :Izzie: Please don't do this to me. Please don't take this away from me. I don't have anything left. Please. ---- :Meredith: Tell me what happened. :Cristina: Nothing. Nothing is happening to me. You know, I don't... I don't know what I'm doing. I'm, like, chasing after surgeries I don't care about. Do you know how long it's been since I've held a heart in my hand? Since I felt that- that joy, that rush? You know, I miss burke. I miss him all day. I miss... You know, it's... It's not the relationship or... or the sex. I miss... Every day when he was here, I held hearts. And I got picked, not because of some favoritism, but because it was just, like, it was right. And I learned. I learned. And I felt seen. And now you know what? I don't know what. I spent this entire day fighting... And I don't want to do it anymore. ---- :Charles: Outside of work, you can be friends. But inside, it's a whole different story. At least it was at Mercy West. :Izzie: Well, that isn't how it is here. Here, we don't just think about ourselves. We support one another. We have each other's backs. We... we throw ourselves in front of buses to save the lives of complete strangers! You will never measure up to the people we've lost. ---- :Callie: All right, fine. I get it. I sprang this on you. It was a lot to take in. And you feel like you don't have much experience with gay people, even though Uncle Berto hasn't been single for 60 years for no reason. :Carlos: Calliope... :Callie: It's still an adjustment. That said, you should've adjusted by now. I mean, you're supposed to love me no matter what. That's what a parent does. :Carlos: I love you with all my heart. But with all that's going on with you now, it's... Look, I'm scared for you. It's an abomination. It's an eternity in hell. :Kevin: Let's not start with words like "hell". :Callie: Oh, that's why you flew 3, 000 miles? To tell mewas going to hell? I thought you came here to apologize. :Carlos: I can't apologize, Calliope. I don't understand what happened or where I went wrong. :Callie: Where you went wrong?! :Carlos: Okay, Leviticus. "Thou shalt not lie with a man as one lies with a female." :Callie: Oh, don't do that, daddy. Don't quote the bible at me. :Carlos: "It is an abomination", "the outcry of sodom and gomorrah is great, and their sin is exceedingly grave." :Kevin: Carlos, this is not what we... :Callie: Jesus, "a new commandment that I give unto you that you love one another." :Carlos: Romans, "but we know that the law..." :Callie: Jesus, "he who is without sin among you, let him cast the first stone." :Carlos: So you admit it's a sin? :Callie: "blessed are the merciful for they shall obtain mercy". Jesus, "blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall see god". Jesus, "blessed are those who have been persecuted for righteousness sake, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven." Jesus is my savior, daddy, not you. And Jesus would be ashamed of you for judging me! He would be ashamed of you for turning your back on me. He would be ashamed. ---- :Callie: You can't pray away the gay! ---- :Meredith: They're locusts... Comfortable locus, feeding on our surgeries. :Izzie: It's rude. There should be at least a couple of days where they act like guests before they put their feet up on the coffee table. :Lexie: And what's with the orange scrubs? What, ours aren't good enough for 'em? :Meredith: We ran out. They're on back order. Randall from the supply company says there'll be here in a week. That's what you learn when you lie here all day. :Ryan Spalding: Why bother ordering new ones? We could just give these to our replacements. :Alex: We're not gonna be replaced by anybody. :Steve: If I have to become a coroner... :Meredith: No one is becoming a coroner. Cristina, tell him. :Cristina: Tell him what? They're here. It's over. :Meredith: Hey. We are not some stupid hosts. They can't invade us. They can't attach themselves to our faces and then while we're eating spaghetti, explode out of our chests and skitter across the floor. This is our ship. This is our ship. :Lexie: Excuse me. Are you quoting a Sigourney Weaver movie? :Meredith: Shut up. :Izzie: That's what happens when you live here. You watch a lot of tv. :Meredith: We own this hospital. We were born in this hospital. And we will hold this hospital with our last gasping breath. ---- :Izzie: They took George's cubby. See Also de:Die Invasion fr:Invasion Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S6 Episodes